


Royally Screwed

by Jigglypuffpastry (Mayasato)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Pining, Social Anxiety, camilla's illegally attractive, leo's an idiot too, sakura's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuffpastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Sakura, after joining her older sister's non-affiliated campaign, meets and falls a little bit in love with every one of Corrin's Nohrian siblings. A cute, silly, and dumb story. End pair Elise/Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

When she was told she’d be meeting the Nohrian royal family, Sakura was immediately intimidated. Though a princess herself, Sakura would be the first to admit that she was probably the least “royal” one of the family, certainly not fit to act as a diplomat or go anywhere near the rulers of the enemy nation. And worse still, Sakura could tell that Corrin wanted so badly for the two families to get along. Takumi and Hinoka were dead set against it, but if Corrin really cared for them, then Sakura felt she was willing to give her sister’s other family a shot.

 

It was, in fact, far easier than Sakura thought it would be.

 

“Greetings. I am Xander, crown prince of Nohr. It is… nice to meet you.”

“O-oh, I’m Sakura. I’m the youngest princess of Hoshido. A-and likewise, Prince Xander, sir.” He was tall, taller than Ryoma, and his hair was beautiful and his eyes were piercing.

 

“You’re Princess Sakura, are you? Oh, how darling you are. I am Princess Camilla of Nohr, but you may call me Camilla if you so wish.”

“Th-thank you, Camilla! I’m honored to meet you.” Her hair was so long! Her face was so delicate, her body so powerful, and she didn’t even know that breasts could get that big. 

 

“Ah, Princess Sakura of Hoshido. I’ve heard much about you. I’m Prince Leo, Corrin’s younger brother, third in line for the Nohrian throne.”

“I-I hope the things you’ve heard have been good things! I… I like your horse.” That was all she could say because he was so beautiful, more beautiful than a man had any right to be, with a melodious voice and, admittedly, a very cute horse.

 

“You’re Sakura, right? I’m Elise! I hope we can become best friends!”

Oh, she was her own age. She was so cute and delicate. She looked like someone who would be fun to bake desserts with and then cuddle.

Upon hearing Takumi clear his throat, she realized she had been staring open-mouthed at Princess Elise (who was patiently and oh-so-cutely awaiting a response, bouncing on her heels) for far longer than she should have been.

“A-ah yes!” she yelped. She could see Takumi sigh and press a hand to his temple from her peripheral vision. “I’m Sakura. Princess Sakura, of Hoshido! I-it’s… an honor to meet you.” She could feel her ears burning from the embarrassment.

“Sorry about her,” Takumi said with a huff, and Sakura blushed even more. “My little sister gets very shy around new people.”

“Aw, it’s fine!” said Elise, her smile blinding. Sakura didn’t realize she was looking at the ground until Elise put two hands on either side of her head and forced her gaze upward. “I think it’s cute!”

“O-oh!” Sakura squeaked, and jerked her face out of the death grip of Elise’s hands. “Oh! Th-thank you. I…” she trailed off, covering her face with her hands. “I-I’mgonnaleavenowsorry!”

And she ran off at breakneck speed, only stopping when she slammed the door to her quarters. After putting a pot of tea on to boil, the princess flopped onto her futon with a resounding fwump and a groan. Undoubtedly, she thought, holding her favorite doll to her chest, this had been the most stressful week of her life. She was grateful, however, for the fact that now that introductions to the Nohrian royal family were over and done with, she’d never have to interact with them again. After all, she was only the youngest princess, and a shrine maiden, not helpful in battles whatsoever. Corrin wouldn’t pair her up with any intimidatingly attractive Nohrians any time soon, and the thought gave her peace as she sipped her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anybody know how i could better edit this?? never really posted to AO3 before


	2. Xander (Dadzoned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura befriends Prince Xander, all the while wishing she could touch his hair. Xander dadzones her.

Prince Xander was the second-most important person in Nohr, and fierce-looking besides. With the knowledge combined, he was probably the most intimidating person Sakura had ever met. It was only logical, then, that learning to talk to the most intimidating person she’d ever met would help her power past her shyness.

(She’d sworn earlier to abandon any hopes of making nice with the four most attractive people she’d ever met, but she’d never been as good at resisting temptation as a princess should have been, and something about Xander drew her to him first.)

And as she learned to talk to him, he told her of his own history of anxiety around people, how he would talk to his own father to rid himself of his fear, he simultaneously became not as scary and far scarier.

In truth, it was not the mean look on his face when he was in battle or his reputation in Nohr that frightened her, but the sheer perfection he possessed. Subaki could brag all he liked about his perfection, but in Sakura’s eyes, nobody could measure up to the standard the Nohrian prince presented. Xander was similar to Ryoma in his impeccability; he was flawless and graceful on the battlefield, calm and collected in diplomatic situations, and comforting and friendly as he tried to engage in conversation with her at the fortress. Unlike her brother, though, Xander had probably the best hair Sakura had ever seen on a man, blond and curly, but not unruly. It must have been a Nohrian trait, and that was so exotic and she wished she could run her fingers through it and spring the coils out and in for hours.

Talking to Xander, learning about his bravery on the battlefield and just as an everyday person, made him into a new, even more perfect person in Sakura’s eyes. He was gentle, beautiful, kind, and even his flaws were endearing. While she’d initially gone to the Nohrian prince in hopes of curing her social anxiety, she’d made an unlikely friend (and strengthened a stupid puppy-love crush) instead.

And now her friend and crush was pushing her to socialize at this stupid banquet.

It was a Hoshidan tradition, even with a war going on around them, and with the involvement of Nohrian soldiers in their army, the event provided a medium for diplomacy and alliance between the two nations. She and Takumi tried every year to find some way out of the horrid dinner, but this year they were old enough that it was near mandatory that they socialize as Hoshidan royalty with the attendees.

Sakura had voiced her concerns to Prince Xander, who had immediately taken this as a perfect opportunity for them to practice her conversation skills. She was hoping that he’d stand by her during the banquet to guide her, but, much to her horror, his plan involved standing behind a pillar for the majority of the event to judge her performance from afar.

He was good-looking and smart and perfect and he wanted to just stand behind a marble pillar all night watching her stumble about like a deer on ice.

As she suspected, the presence of her unattainable prince-crush watching her ever move from fifty paces away did no favors for her social skills. She was initially hoping for solidarity with Takumi in avoiding social interaction, but the older prince had retreated to a far corner with Prince Leo and Corrin as soon as the first course was served. Her first instinct was to follow him, she did get along fine with Prince Leo (and she sure wouldn’t mind hearing him make cute witty comments for the better part of the evening), but before she could stand up from her seat, some representative or another from Nestra caught her by the arm and insisted on talking to her, at which point several other diplomats joined in.

The conversations were intimidating and abundant, but she did as Xander had told her and just smiled and nodded. The true victory of the night was the fact that throughout it all, Sakura didn’t faint or cry once. (She’d likely cry afterwards if only out of exhaustion, but that wasn’t something to talk to Xander or anyone about.)

She only felt real happiness when the crowd around her seat had finally dispersed and Xander saw the situation fit for him to approach her for the first time that evening.

“You did really well out there, Sakura! You never dropped a conversation, and everyone seemed absolutely charmed by you!” said Xander, a beaming smile on his face.

“Ah, really? That’s good,” Sakura sighed. “But I feel exhausted! I don’t know how Ryoma and Hinoka d-do it all the time…”

The blond chuckled. “It’s not easy at first, but eventually you learn how to carry a conversation without even thinking about it. “

Sakura blanched. “Oh, goodness! I-I’m sorry, I forgot, you must have similar responsibilities as high prince of Nohr!”

“It’s fine, Sakura. I’ll admit I’m a bit pleased that you can forget,” Xander said. “I feel like too many people see me as the harsh Nohrian prince more than anything else. Like you did, back when we first met.” He smiled at the memory. “You couldn’t string more than three words together around me.”

Sakura blushed and nodded. “Y-yes. But now I know that you’re kind, and gentle, and you used to be shy like me! I r-really am grateful for your help, Prince Xander.”

“Please, you can just call me Xander.”

Sakura gulped, her stomach doing backflips. “O-okay. Xander.”

The prince sighed, a gentle smile blooming on his features. He placed a hand affectionately on Sakura’s head. “I feel like a proud father, seeing you come this far,” he said, and Sakura froze.

“O-oh,” she said meekly, ducking her head under the weight of the prince’s hand. “Do I seem like a child to you?” she squeaked.

Xander seemed to realize the implications of his statement and removed his hand from the princess’s hair to tap his chin in thought. “Not exactly, but you do remind me a lot of Elise, in little ways. You two are the same age, after all, and she’s my baby sister before anything else. I helped her learn how to talk to people when she was young, and she really took off with it!”

Sakura forced out a small chuckle. “Yes, she seems very good with people.”

“You should go ask her for advice on how to talk to people!” Xander suggested. “She’s better than I am in social situations at this point, and it would be good for the two of you youngest princesses to get along.” 

With that, he ruffled Sakura’s hair once more and walked away.

Sakura didn’t cry. She was stronger than that. She didn’t really expect reciprocation of her hero-worshippy feelings for the prince. I’ve made a good friend, she thought, and, shuddering a bit, a surrogate father as well, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander's really dang awkward.
> 
> Something I didn't include is that Xander may or may not have his sights set on Ryoma,


	3. Camilla (Sisterzoned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princesses go on a picnic and Sakura flips her lid at how out of her league Camilla is.

They were on a picnic, just the princesses, in one of the more peaceful deeprealms near to the fortress. Corrin had gone off to catch fish in the river with Hinoka, and Azura and Elise decided to go fruit picking in nearby bushes and trees. Camilla and Sakura had been tasked with the important role of guarding their picnic spot underneath the cherry tree. Though she’d have rather gone with her sisters, Corrin’s pleading look mandated her to stay rooted to the picnic blanket to “bond” with Princess Camilla.

The first hour alone passed awkwardly and with no words. Sakura knew that if anybody was going to initiate conversation, it wouldn’t be her, and Princess Camilla seemed to be far more interested in taking a nap against the tree trunk than talking to Hoshido’s mousiest princess.

Camilla was stunning, if there was one word to properly describe her. Even asleep, she seemed to hold herself with such grace. Sakura had met many beautiful women in her time as princess of Hoshido, but nobody matched the caliber of unique beauty that Princess Camilla possessed. Even Hinoka, hell, even Azura weren’t as tall, as full, as enchanting as Camilla was, with her pouty lips and perfect hair and shapely legs and Gods her breasts were just out there—

“You seem nervous, Princess Sakura,” Camilla said abruptly, her eyes still closed, and Sakura let out a startled shriek. The older princess slowly opened her eyes and smiled. “Sorry if I scared you, dear. I woke up just a few minutes ago and I’m afraid as hard as I’m trying, I cannot fall back asleep.”

“O-oh, am I making it hard for you to take your nap? Am I sitting too close?” Sakura fretted. She had found herself moving closer to Camilla as she was admiring her sleeping visage. Goodness, what if she’d been breathing on her or something? What if her breath smelled?

“Not at all, darling,” said Camilla, and Sakura sighed in relief. The Nohrian princess continued, “I shouldn’t be napping in the middle of the day anyway. Missing out on such a beautiful afternoon would be such a shame.”

Sakura managed a nervous smile. “I-it is very nice, isn’t it? Spring is my favorite season.”

Camilla hummed. “This isn’t at all what it looks like in Nohr this time of year. We don’t get the sunny days or chirping birds until far later in the year. None of these pretty little flowers on the trees, either…” She trailed off, picking a sakura blossom from the blanket. “What were they called?”

“Oh! The flowers are…” Sakura stuttered. “Well, they’re… uh, cherry blossoms. A more t-traditional word for them is sakura.” Gods, was that conceited?

Camilla smiled gently. “Your namesake, I take it?”

“Y-yes!” Sakura answered, nodding quickly. “My b-brother Ryoma told me that my parents were taking a walk soon after I was born, a-and they decided to name me after the cherry trees they saw while they were walking!”

“Cute,” said Camilla. “It suits you.”

“Th-th-th-thank you!” Sakura sputtered. Camilla thought her name was cute! She thought her name suited her!

Before she could say anything else, Camilla rearranged her legs and patted smiled once more at the younger princess. “Would you like to finish my nap with me, Sakura? I can offer my lap if you need a pillow.”

“I—! I-if you’d have me,” Sakura muttered. “That sounds n-nice.”

As the Hoshidan princess rearranged her skirt so she wouldn’t flash people while she slept, Camilla took to stroking her hair. “Sorry f-for the trouble,” Sakura apologized, looking up at the older princess from her lap.

“Not at all, dear,” Camilla said sweetly. “Any sister of my darling Corrin’s is a sister of mine.”

“R-right…” Sakura whispered, disappointed at the definition in their relationship. It would have been nice to dream for a little bit longer. Nevertheless, she found herself relaxing under the soothing motions of Camilla’s hand through her hair, and smiled. “We can be sisters.”


	4. Leo (I Like Your Brother and I Need Your Help to Ask Him Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo visits Sakura with an important topic to discuss.

Sakura was reading in her private quarters when she heard three short knocks from her door. She quickly put her reading down and called towards the entrance, “Come in, it’s unlocked.”

There was a short pause from the other side before a voice she recognized as Prince Leo stammered, “I, er. I don’t know how to open these doors. There aren’t any knobs, or…”

Sakura giggled. “I’ll get it then.” She walked up and slid open the shoji screen. Leo was indeed waiting on the other side, one hand carding through his hair sheepishly. Sakura demonstrated the sliding motion a few more times. “See? Y-You can move it side to side like this.”

Leo smiled. “Charming. I’m embarrassed that I didn’t know how to do this by now.”

“No, d-don’t be embarrassed, Prince Leo!” Sakura cried. “I’m still learning about Nohrian customs and such as well.” 

It was endearing in a way, how awkward the seemingly immaculate prince could be when he was trying to talk to her. He reminded her of herself, in that way. “Oh, sh-shoes off, please,” she squeaked, seeing the prince stepping into her room with his armored boots still on.

“Oh. Sorry if I got dirt on your floor,” he apologized curtly. He resumed playing with his hair. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Thank you for visiting! Was there something in p-particular you wanted to see me about?”

At that, Leo seemed to tense up. Sakura instinctively tensed up as well, wary of what might next come out of his mouth. But nothing came. The prince looked to be locking his jaw closed, and had averted his eyes to the floor. Whatever it was, surely it wasn’t too serious…

Sensing that Leo, who by now was cherry red in the face, wouldn’t be the one to break their silence, Sakura instead offered for him to sit down for tea. She wasn’t sure at that point if the foreign prince liked tea, or even knew what tea was, and was immensely relieved when he smiled and said yes.

“Go ahead and take a seat on that chair if you’d like,” Sakura offered, putting the teapot over the stove. Leo sat down, and immediately started bouncing his leg nervously. The Hoshidan princess chuckled under her breath, soothed by the fact that Leo’s nerves right now seemed to match her own feelings about every day.

“I, um,” Leo stuttered. “I wanted to ask you for some advice.”

“Oh,” said Sakura. “About what? I d-don’t know how good I’d be at giving advice, I’ve never really done it before.”

“No, you’re perfect,” Leo said quickly, and then blushed again. “Damn, I mean… I wanted to ask… Ugh.”

Sakura walked to the table where he sat, teacups in hand. She sat down across from him, keeping what she thought might be a stoic look on her face despite the blush she knew was emerging. So much was riding on this moment. He’d already told her she was perfect. What could be next? Would he propose? “What did you want to ask me?”

“Well…” the elder boy started. “I… I really like…”

_Me?_ Sakura hoped. _My smile? My tea?_

“Your brother, Takumi.”

Sakura sputtered while taking a sip of her tea, accidentally inhaling some into her windpipe. Coughing violently, she attempted to wave off Leo’s wide-eyed concern. After the fit subsided, Sakura cleared her throat and looked at Leo with a new doe-eyed wonder on her face.

“You want advice on how to woo my big brother, Prince Leo?”

Leo’s face went red once more. “Uh, yeah. Sorry if this is weird, I didn’t mean to… make you choke.”

“It’s fine!” she blurted. “I-it happens to me all the time! I have a drinking problem,” she struggled to explain. “B-but you! And big brother!”

“Ah, yeah. I wanted to know if… Well, it would be a big shift in our relationship, if I were to approach him with the intention of… courtship. I was wondering if there was anything you knew about him? What does he…” he trailed off, refusing to look her in the eye. “What does he think of me?”

Sakura smiled. Though this wasn’t quite the outcome part of her had been hoping for, the desperate prince was too endearing to refuse. “Takumi doesn’t talk much about his feelings to me,” she started, “but I know that he likes you a lot! He wouldn’t spend so much time with you if he didn’t. He’s not the type of person to be nice to people he dislikes.”

“Believe me, I know,” said Leo, a fond smile growing on his face. “I guess what I meant was… Does he prefer…? Is he _capable_ of feelings for me?”

Sakura thought the question over for a moment. “You’re asking me if he likes men.” Leo nodded.

“I-I don’t see why he wouldn’t. I think most people in Hoshido are flexible to an extent. I don’t think Takumi’s ever been in a relationship before, though; I h-haven’t seen him with a crush on anyone since he was ten.”

Leo looked doubtful at that information. Sakura amended, “If you tell him how you f-feel, even if he doesn’t reciprocate, he’ll accept your feelings. He’ll appreciate that y-you were honest with him.”

Leo nodded. “I’ll tell him.” He paused a moment. “If there was anything special that he likes, or if there’s something in particular I should avoid when asking him on a… on a d-date…” he trailed off.

The Hoshidan princess squealed and wrung her hands. “W-well, what do you know about him? What do you think he likes?”

Leo contemplated it for only a moment before answering, “His favorite food is miso soup, and he taught me his recipe. He also really likes those Hoshidan sweets… He hates sour things?”

“That’s right. And tea, too,” Sakura offered, holding her own cup as an example.

“Noted,” Leo said seriously.

“B-but I think you’re on the right track if you just stick to that list of things he likes! My brother respects you! I’m sure no matter what, it’ll work out!”

“Maybe…” the prince muttered, seemingly taking notes in his head. With renewed determination in his eyes, Leo turned back to the younger girl. “Thank you, Princess Sakura. I appreciate your time today more than you know. And,” he added, “Though I suppose Takumi wouldn’t think so, I really do like your tea.”

“Th-thank you,” said Sakura. “It’s just green tea, though.”

“We don’t have it in Nohr,” said Leo. “Maybe you should make some for Elise. She loves tea and tea parties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time on this chapter, and I had a lot of fun writing it. I feel like Leo's stoic facade would break a little bit around someone so gentle and nervous like Sakura, so that's how I tried to write him.
> 
> One chapter left!! Sakura and Elise.......... the babes


	5. Elise (A Happy Ending)

It was Xander who initially pointed her towards Elise. The princess was apparently not making many friends amongst the Hoshidan army, and he thought the two would get along well. Sakura thanked him and said she’d think about it.

Elise was adorable and bubbly, holding the kind of innocence and faith in the world that made you want to protect her. From afar, Sakura was very appreciative of these characteristics, and the dreamer part of her yearned to cuddle with the Nohrian princess while braiding her hair and listening to stories she told. Up close, the blonde princess rather intimidated her. She had very little regard for personal space (a common Nohrian trait, she noticed), and always dominated conversations to the point where Sakura could scarcely get a word in. Not that she minded just listening; it was the most comfortable role for her in social situations. It wasn’t like she had anything interesting to tell Elise anyway, she thought.

Then she had turned a corner in the records hall and heard Elise practicing on her violin. After giving her compliments, Elise had asked her if she played any instruments (yes, the koto), if she could show her (yes, if she could find one to play), and her little sprout of a crush began to grow petals.

Their friendship developed as well, as they spent more and more time playing instruments with each other, trying to teach each other how their own instrument worked, writing and rehearsing a duet between their cultures’ musical styles. Corrin also obviously saw that the two of them were getting along, and started pairing them up together in battle.

Now the two of them were seated in Elise’s room, partaking in a traditional Nohrian tea ceremony as per her insistence. (“Next time we hang out, we can do a Hoshidan tea ceremony in your room!” she’d suggested. Sakura was stupidly happy that there would be a ‘next time’.)

Nohrian tea parties seemed to be a lot more extravagant than their Hoshidan counterparts, with fragile and intricate cups and saucers and the options to have one’s tea with cream or sugar or both or neither, not to mention the sheer variety of accompanying sandwiches and desserts to choose from.

Before Sakura could go into panic mode, however, Elise jumped right in and played the perfect hostess. She explained every pastry and finger sandwich carefully, but stumbled a bit when it came to the choice of tea. 

“You can… There’s black tea and herbal tea,” she struggled to explain, “And with black tea you sometimes want sweeteners, but you sometimes don’t? But you usually don’t want things in your herbal tea. Um…” she trailed off, looking nervous. “How about you just pick a flavor that sounds good and then if you think it’s too strong or bitter then you can add things?”

Sakura nodded encouragingly. She ended up picking a black lemon tea, which she enjoyed immensely without any cream or sugar at all.

“Really?” Elise exclaimed at the revelation. The Nohrian princess had herself chosen a rather sweet caramel peach tea, and was stirring several sugar cubes into her teacup as she asked the question. “Let me try it,” she insisted.

Sakura shrugged, and handed over the porcelain cup. Elise took a sip, and made an incredibly disgusting face, setting it back down quickly as she chugged her own warm sugar juice. “That’s so strong!” she whined, “That needs sooooo much sugar.” She smacked her lips, trying to get the taste off of her tongue.

“Most Hoshidan tea isn’t sweet at all,” Sakura explained. “The stronger flavor goes really well with the chocolate covered berries, though!”

Elise laughed. “Those are your favorites, aren’t they? The evidence is written all over your mouth.” She gestured to the corners of her own lips, and Sakura realized that her face was covered in chocolate, and she likely looked like a complete slob in front of the other princess.

“No, no!” said Elise, moving her hands in a calming gesture, “You—it’s cute! I-I think it’s cute, the chocolate. And it’s not that much, just a bit here and here.” She pointed to the corresponding spots on her face, and Sakura attempted to clean them with her tongue. (A princess such as she probably should have considered using a napkin or kerchief to clean her face, but the chocolate was delicious, and the thought didn’t even occur to her.)

The Nohrian princess narrowed her eyes, examining her face once more. “One more spot,” she said finally, and pointed to her cheek. “Around here?”

Sakura tried to smear it with her hand, but no chocolate showed up on her palm when she checked.

“Let me,” said Elise. Quickly, she stood up from her seat and leaned in towards Sakura, one hand on her shoulder. Sakura was pure tension, and held her breath as the other princess licked her thumb and brought it closer to her cheek. She felt it swipe gently over her face, and she closed her eyes. Gods, this was the closest she’d come to kissing anybody ever, and it was all because she didn’t know how to eat chocolate-covered berries without being a complete mess. Gods, she was a complete mess. 

“Sakura?”

She startled out of her daze and snapped her eyes open at the sound of her name, looking to Elise to see her nervously meeting her gaze, a blush on her face. “I got it,” she said sheepishly.

After struggling to keep the conversation going after their uncomfortable tangent, the two princesses ended their tea party on an awkward note, but with a promise to meet again for another.

Sakura struggled to sleep, replaying the feeling of Elise’s thumb on her cheek, the warmth of her breath ghosting so close to hers, and the cute way she stuck out her tongue when she was concentrating. She blushed and mashed her face into her futon. With her current track record, Elise was more likely to think of her as just a friend than someone she could pursue romantically. 

“ _You_ and _Elise_?” Corrin asked with a squeal. “Oh Gods, that’s adorable. How did I not see this coming?”

“Well, I haven’t a-asked her out yet,” Sakura explained nervously. “I have no clue how I’d even begin. I don’t suppose she would have told you… if she was interested in me as well?”

“Why wouldn’t she be?” her sister asked.

“I know she likes me as a friend!” she stammered. “I’m just afraid I’ll confess to her and she’ll say she thinks of me as a daughter, or a sister, or she’s actually in love with Takumi.”

“Who in their right mind is in love with Takumi?” Corrin snorted, and Sakura giggled before telling her the story of the blossoming romance between their brothers. “That’s incredible. See, even if Elise is in love with Takumi, you can be her rebound girl!”

“Big Sister!” Sakura wailed.

“I know, I’m kidding. Sakura, I’ve only really gotten to know you for a few months, but you are a smart, strong, kind girl, and anybody would be lucky to have you. Also, I’m fairly certain I saw a blush on Elise’s cheeks when she asked me what she should wear to a Hoshidan tea ceremony.” The smirk on her sister’s face was disgustingly smug, but Sakura found her responding smile to be genuine.

“You’d look so good in this! You _have_ to try it on for me!” Elise squealed, holding up a frilly white dress.

Sakura smiled and took it from her friend’s hands. “O-okay, I’ll give it a shot. Are you sure you don’t want to try anything on?”

Elise smiled shyly. “I’m not the biggest fan of how I look in lighter colors. I think they make me look like a little kid. You look like an angel when you’re wearing white!” She seemed to realize what she said, her eyes widening, and turned Sakura around to push her forcefully into the dressing room. “Call me if you need anything,” she squeaked.

Sakura sighed and put the Nohrian-style outfits on the hooks, examining each one individually. What had initially been planned as a grocery run had turned into an elaborate shopping spree. They’d stopped at bookstores, music stores, restaurants, and even a pet store (it was stupidly difficult to dissuade Elise from bringing home a shiba inu puppy).

This Nohrian boutique, Elise promised, would be the final stop on their long journey before finally picking up the groceries they came for. Sakura wouldn’t have minded if they spent another week in town shopping; being alone with Elise while she told her how smart and pretty she thought her wasn’t the worst thing in the world, after all.

The first dress Sakura tried on made her look that extra bit more mature; the material clung just right and emphasized the wideness of her hips, and the deep red accents on the white material made her look more like Ryoma. She giggled to herself at the thought of putting on his strange head armor.

“Elise, w-what do you think of this one?” she called, stepping out of the changing room. However, much to her confusion, the other princess was nowhere to be seen. Sakura wandered a bit through the aisles of clothing and jewelry trying to find her friend; she was determined to get her opinion.

“Ah, Elise!” she cried delightedly as she spotted her friend’s telltale hairstyle at a jewelry display. She quickly ran over to where she stood. “I found you. How d-do you like the dress you picked for me?” She brushed the skirt and swished it around, grinning.

Elise looked her up and down, a beaming smile growing bigger on her face as she did. “You look beautiful! Like a goddess!” she squealed, “Like a goddess of… of rabbits, or deer.” She thought a moment. “Something majestic and delicate.”

Sakura squeaked and covered her face. “Th-thank you…”

There was an awkward pause after this, and Sakura couldn’t see what Elise was doing from behind her fingers. She peeked a bit, out of curiosity, and removed her eyes fully from her face when she saw that Elise was no longer standing where she was.

She was kneeling on the ground. And blushing. And holding a tiny box in her hands. Sakura didn’t know what kind of Nohrian tradition Elise was pulling from with this gesture, but it was dramatic enough without context to make a girl blush.

“W-what are you doing on the floor, Elise?” she stammered, shuffling backwards a bit.

Elise giggled sheepishly. “I know this must look a bit weird, but bear with me. It’s a Nohrian thing; just—just come a bit closer.” So Sakura did.  
“Now give me your hand.”

“Which one?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Elise said, thought for a moment, and then amended, “Your right one.” And Sakura did.

“Princess Sakura of Hoshido,” Elise began in a dramatic voice, which eased Sakura’s nerves considerably. “You are a wonderful, compassionate, intelligent, and beautiful woman. I did not have many friends when I first joined Big Sister’s campaign, and you have quickly become one of the best friends I’ve ever had.” She paused, eyes flitting up to Sakura’s nervously, and then continued. “B-but I also think I’d like it if… if we could be more than friends. I like you a lot, Sakura.”

Sakura audibly gasped in shock, snapping Elise’s attention towards her. “Really?” she asked. “Y-you… Yes! I love you too!”

“You _love_ me?!” Elise cried.

“Y-yes! A lot!”

“Heck yeah!” Elise stood up, forgetting about her ring entirely, and picked the other princess up, twirling her around. “I have a girlfriend!” She paused. “I think. Right?”

“Yeah, being your g-girlfriend sounds… it sounds nice,” Sakura said, a smile growing on her face. “W-wait, what was the little box for?”

Elise dropped her to the ground and picked the box up from the floor. “There’s a ring inside,” she explained, the blush returning to her face. “It’s a Nohrian tradition to confess and give a ring like this to someone you wanna, uh, marry… But I didn’t want to make such a big decision so soon! Even though it feels like literally everyone else in the army’s getting married and having kids,” she admitted, and Sakura chuckled. “So this is more of a promise ring. I promise that I love you, and that I’ll love you for as long as you want me too! And if you want to marry later, then we can do that later!”

“Oh, I understand,” said Sakura, opening the box. She smiled. “The ring is beautiful. Would you like me to get you one as well?”

“Hmmmm, no,” said Elise. “Is there some sort of Hoshidan equivalent to an engagement ring?”

“I don’t think so.”

Elise hummed in understanding, then grinned deviously. “Then how about you just give me a kiss?”

“O-on the cheek?”

“On the lips!” Elise squealed. “C’mon, Sakura, just a little one!”

The princess in question took once more to hiding her face in her hands, afraid to look up and see her new girlfriend pointing at her mouth and making kissy lips.

“Heehee, I’m just kidding, Sakura. I know you’re shy and if you don’t want to kiss me now then we can wait— _mmf_!”

Princess Sakura had placed two hands firmly on each of Elise’s cheeks and quickly slammed their mouths together. It was rushed and painful; not at all how anybody’s first kiss should go. And yet, when they pulled apart, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, neither one could stop themselves from giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo, finished! If I get a positive response, I'm considering adding an epilogue-type chapter, probably with like. Elisakura and LeoTakumi on a stupid double date or something.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are of course, always appreciated, but I truly appreciate every one of you for taking time out of your day to click and read my mush.
> 
> Also hit me up on tumblr im jigglypuffpastries
> 
> UPDATE: Tumblr user parasti drew really really cute fanart please check it out it's so good!!!!  
> http://parasti.tumblr.com/post/145014370436/royally-screwed-by-mayasato-is-such-a-cute-fic-i


End file.
